


Dungeons and Drinking

by Axel_Estan



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU branching from cannon, Abused!Loki, Additional Tags to Be Added, Drunkard!Thor, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Life has a funny way of beating the living shit out of you when you least expect it, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin needs help with parenting, Phil Coulson Is A Damn Good Supernanny, Thor Needs AA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is brought back to Asgard to await his trial, Thor is filled with guilt for his brothers situation and turns to Mead to soothe his pain. Loki does something unexpected to set the Thunderer straight, and throws the pair of them into a odd situation with many twists. What will become of the odd duo and just how much did Loki suffer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall That Started It All

Thor had brought Loki home to Asgard, knowing that the Trickster would face serious punishment for his many transgressions. He kept his face a mask of indifference, just like a King should, and lead the Trickster to his cell under the palace. It would be Loki’s temporary place until after the trial. Guards followed them nervously, keeping an ever-watchful eye on Loki, who didn't even acknowledge their presence. Thor opened the cell, looking over the spartan room. A small chair, a curtained latrine, a wash basin, and a bed were all that resided in the room, the flickering lights of torches leaving the cell pleasantly dark for sleeping. 

Loki observed his gilded cage, knowing it was prettied up because of Thor. The Thunderer was the only man foolish enough to make the guards fix up a cell just for him. Loki had been in worse, but it would still be a cage that held him fast and his world would become as small as the room. Loki huffed through the Half-Mask that prevented his speech, unable to fold his arms because of the stupid shackles. Thor sighed and removed the chain between the shackles, taking the mask off Loki and dismissing the guards so they could speak. The guards practically fled like frightened children, slamming doors behind them. The Trickster did his best to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble up from his throat. Thor looked Loki over, mumbling, “Will you ever tell me why, without lies, Loki?” Loki worked his jaw around to relax the tense muscles, giving Thor a defiant stare. “Why? All-Mighty Thor, there is no why. Put the mask back on and go rest. My trial will be over before you know it. Don’t let me keep you from Sif and the other maidens who await your charm and presence.” The last sentence came out much harsher than Loki had intended, but he sat on the bed, pointedly not looking at Thor. 

The Thunderer looked at Loki’s poison green eyes, shaking his head as he held the mask. “Look this way, brother-“, Thor jumped at the growl that left Loki’s lips, “I’m not your brother,” was the cold reply, but Loki looked at him nonetheless. Thor held up the mask, speaking softly. “I will ask Father for permission to leave this off. I will visit tomorrow, Loki.” The trickster snorted, shaking his head wearily as a few ebony strands fell out of place. The Golden God studied Loki’s face for a minute, taken aback by how the small misplaced strands made the trickster seem more open. Thor dropped slowly to one knee in front of the paler man, brushing the strands back into place while Loki forced down a blush from just the tenderness of the small, familiar action. Loki’s lips twitched up in the smallest of smiles before Thor had to place the mask back on, quickly mumbling in the Trickster’s ear. “Check under your bed,” he said, pressing a kiss to the stunned man’s brow, leaving and shutting the cell as tears threatened to spill from electric blue eyes. The Thunderer swept past the guards and went straight for his rooms, holding back until he was safely locked into his room, where he let them fall, covering his mouth with a hand as he felt guilt wash over him in great waves, threatening to drowned him with its sheer weight. Thor grabbed the gift Flask of mead from his bed, downing it swiftly in the hope of washing his guilt away along with the shameless tears that streaked his face.

Back within his cell, Loki felt the prickle of tears, forcing himself to hold them in and show no weakness. It seemed even Thor could only stand his presence for so long. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he didn’t really even deserve what he was given. His sins were his own, even if they were facilitated by Odin. It was only a shame that Thor was in the middle of it all. Once the tears were successfully prevented, Loki gathered himself to peek under his bed curiously. The discovery of many cloth wrapped bundles had the Trickster wary yet curious. He poked and prodded at the bundles for a few minutes, deciding they were safe before dragging one of the painstakingly carefully wrapped bundles from under his little bed. He gently unwrapped the bundle, tears coming unbidden and unstoppable this time, sliding down his pale face to drip onto an old leather cover. Loki used the cloth to soak up the tears, running his shaking fingers over his favorite book. It was worn with age and lovingly taken care of, no dust, ruined pages, or even a single new mark. It smelt faintly of ozone, like Thor, and as the pieces clicked together in his mind the Trickster nearly sobbed. 

The Thunderer had saved the books when Loki had left. Odin would have had his things destroyed or trashed, but the golden oaf saved the books. Loki held the book tight to his chest, lying down on his little bed as if shielding the book from harm. Loki started to fall asleep, still holding the book as his tired mind decided that if Thor visited, maybe this gilded cage would seem a little less closed in. The trickster slept soundly for the first night in a long time, dreaming of Thor’s silly antics from when they were younger, the summer nights spent reading to the oaf when he wasn’t busy with The Warriors Three. The dreams were so vivid, and the trickster could smell the sweet breeze coming from the gardens, the scent of Thor, the childlike curiosity shining in Bright blue eyes.

Thor himself slept fitfully at first, holding onto the leather and fur long coat that was Loki’s. It smelt of forests, wild flowers, green apples, and a hint of something the Thunderer couldn’t name, but it lulled his mind into sleep, easing his guilt some. He dreamed of dark nights when Loki would sneak in to visit him, the young trickster didn’t like the total darkness. Thor would always move over, not saying a word as Loki got comfortable beside him. It was something only they knew. Loki was adamant about no one else knowing, and Thor was grateful for the extra time with his brother back then.


	2. Day One: Brothers No More Yet Friendship Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki may not be brothers by blood, but a friendship as strong as theirs can heal with the right balms... Too bad some want to poke at old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'm not a big fan of Sif's attitude toward Loki, so I am a bit rough on her and the Warriors Three. I also am not a fan of Odin's parenting, so you are forewarned. I feel bad for Loki, he was different all his life, his tenuous connection to his family was all he really had, and to find out that last spider's thread of hope was a lie would be too much for anyone. So I am a big Loki fan, but not a "i like him because he's Loki". More of I understand him, he is more relatable to me I guess. Sorry if I made anyone out of character, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, its a bit longer than the first and its a bit more spread out. Sorry for rambling, on to the story then.

Thor had kept his promise of visiting Loki the next day, succeeding in pissing off more than one person, but none of them Loki. Thor had brought Loki lunch, surprising the trickster while he was busy reading. “Loki?” Thor tapped the bars, ignoring the Guards protests as he opened the door and stepped inside. The slender man looked up from his book, stunned as Thor shooed the guards away with a wave. “Go before I make you. I can take care of myself,” The Golden God boomed, sending the guards scurrying like rats. 

Loki tried not to laugh, knowing the smile on his lips may be hidden by the mask, but a laugh would surely let Thor know he was enjoying the little show. As Thor set the tray of food down, he was surprised to see that the larger man was intent on sharing lunch in the trickster’s little cell. “May I?” The Thunderer asked, his voice pulling Loki from his musings. “Mmph,” the pale man managed, bowing his head so Thor could take the mask thing off. Once it was gone, Loki gently rubbed his lower jaw, easing the tension in his muscles. Thor placed himself on the floor beside Loki’s bed. “T-Thanks,” the Trickster mumbled, tapping the book in his lap with his slender fingers. Thor grinned brightly, patting the spot of floor beside him. “Come and eat, I have some news,” the blonde said, moving the tray as Loki sighed and moved to his side, fussing a bit with his clothes as the bunched up when he sat. The Thunder God chuckled, putting Loki’s plate in his lap. “Eat.”

Loki gave the other man a glare, but there was no cold behind it, just a bit of amusement. “You are being a ‘mother hen’ as the midgardians say.” Thor snorted and lightly bumped Loki’s shoulder, “you never ate much without prodding anyway.” The joke was tentative, and for a moment Thor regretted it until he heard the soft snicker from his companion. “If I ate like you, I would be the size of a house,” Loki replied, but began to eat anyway. Thor held back the chuckles that threatened to escape his throat as he conjured the image of Loki being that large in his mind. 

The Thunderer glanced at Loki, who swatted his arm gently. “Don’t even imagine that, Thunderer!” The Trickster shouted in mock anger, but his eyes were alight with true joy and the corners of his lips were ticked up in a little smile. Thor just grinned, “as you wish, Loki.” The two settled into a comfortable silence, eating and sharing an exasperated look when the guards checked in on them. Once their plates were clear and the spring water Thor brought was drank, they leaned against another’s shoulders, taking comfort in the familiar support.   
“Father is considering my demand about the mask,” the blond said softly, looking from the floor to his companion. The trickster nodded slightly, opening his mouth to ask something but he changed his mind, enjoying the sense of peace that settled around them. They sat together for a long time, just thinking and being comforted by another’s presence. 

Loki would never admit he would miss the comfort, nor that the chill of his Jotun heritage didn’t make him ache when the blonde was just around him. Sadly their time together had to end, as all things do. Sif had come to get Thor, and the sting that the pale man felt in his chest was new. Of course, just being able to spend time with Thor with so much going on was a blessing. Loki wanted to throw the shackles from his wrists and magic himself and Thor away to just re-learn everything about the Thunderer and himself. But that was a fantasy, another little scrap of hope and the truth of Thor’s friendship. Loki horded them away in his chest, keeping every piece he could from ever being seen.

During Loki’s musing, he was staring off at the wall until the warmth of Thor’s hand on his shoulder brought him back. He looked to Thor, then to Sif, who was sending venomous looks at Loki, and he frowned, feeling too tired to be dealing with her.“Lady Sif, I don’t appreciate the distasteful look,” Loki said quietly, his eyes hardened with cold again. Thor glanced to Sif just in time to see her try to hide the look. “Sif, you should show more respect,” The Thunderer rumbled, a dangerous inflection in his tone as he stood. Loki’s mask of cold cracked as he stared up at the blonde god with awe. Thor lent his companion a hand up, gently pulling the trickster to his feet. “I apologize, Odin sent me for you, Thor,” Sif replied stiffly. Thor tried not to roll his eyes like a petulant child, waving Sif away. “Go back to the guards and wait. I’d rather you not give such cruel looks to Loki.” Sif shrank back a bit at the hard glare Thor was giving her, bowing her head a bit as she hurried off. 

The trickster was too stunned to comment how comical the situation seemed, letting out an undignified squeak when the Thunder God swept him up into a careful hug. “Would you mind if I came back with dinner?” Loki blinked, his mind trying to process everything as he nodded slowly, retuning the hug. Thor grinned, letting the trickster down gently as he looked into those green eyes, noticing they seemed just a bit brighter. No longer poison green, more of the color of the green apples of Midgard. The Thunder God kissed Loki’s forehead, drawing the trickster back into a memory of their childhood.

_Loki had tried to climb up a pillar to play a trick on the next passerby, his hands losing their grip when he was half-way there. The thump his pitiful body made was loud, but his cry was quiet. He curled in on himself as he heard footsteps, doing his best to hide his face and the tears on it. “Brother! Did you fall?” Loki curled further in on himself, hearing Thor’s friends snicker from behind him. “No, I’m resting,” he lied, trying to hide himself. “You go away, it’s mean to laugh when someone’s hurt!” Thor growled, stunning Loki into looking up. The larger blonde was standing in front of him protectively, the other children looked at another and hurried away, frightened. Loki sniffled, “you can’t do that brother, you will be an outcast without friends. Go apologize.” Thor turned to Loki with a fierce expression._   
_“No one gets to laugh at you when you’re hurt,” he said, picking up the smaller boy. The little trickster stared at Thor, sniffling and hugging his neck. The blonde kissed Loki’s forehead, wiping away the tears. “Mother says kisses help, do you feel better?” Loki smiled a bit, nodding, “yeah. Brother? Can we spend the rest of the day together?” Thor nodded eagerly, “of course! We’ll go get your books and we will read together first!” ___

__Loki came back to the present, letting Thor go so he could go to Odin. The Thunderer picked up the half mask, pocketing it with a mischievous grin that made Loki’s heart swell with pride. “See you at dinner then,” he said, helping the blonde gather the tray and dishes from lunch. Loki held the cell door open for The Thunderer, smirking a bit at Thor’s surprise. “I won’t leave, promise,” The trickster said, closing the door after the blonde shuffled through. “If I am a model prisoner, I might get to glimpse Asgard again before my sentence.” Thor looked far away for a minute, speaking in a mysterious voice. “Perhaps things will turn out far different than we expect,” the Thunderer said softly. Loki blinked, “What does that mean?” “What? Did I say something?” Thor asked, sounding normal but tired again._ _

__“Nothing, Thor. Attend to your duties.” With a smile and a wave, Thor left. Loki tucked away his book as he heard the guards coming, a small voice in the back of his mind warning him as to what would come. Loki knew by the looks on the guards faces, like starved animals circling a dying bird. The Trickster tried to steel himself for what was to come, knowing it wouldn’t be enough. He forced his conscious self to hide deep in his mind as the vultures descended, eagerly flocking to take a piece of the prize._ _


	3. Suffering in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its been forever, I'm so sorry, and its going to be short. I've been very busy, and I'll be trying to update everything I have and add some new stuff. I might change this Chapter later, buff it up so there's more in it than right now. We'll see.
> 
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Thor walked beside Sif, arms crossed over his broad chest. “Thor, I fear you and…he… are getting too close, you will get hurt when he- “. Thor held up a single hand to silence her, “He won’t. Something changed, and you would do well to remember he may have fallen, but he is still a prince of Asgard, a title I fought hard for him to keep.” Sif shrank in on herself a bit, taking Thor’s hand in hers, causing him to stop. “I’m sorry, but how can you forgive what he has done?” Thor’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t notice, busy trying to caress his hand. “I forgive because he deserves the chance,” the Thunderer replied, pulling his hand from her grasp. “You’re wrong about him, poor thick headed Thor,” she whispered, thinking he could not hear her as she turned to walk ahead. Sif missed the flicker of anger and hurt in Thor’s eyes, heading to Odin with long strides that left Sif far behind.  
The Thunderer opened the doors to the Hall of Kings, closing them as Odin spoke. “Thor, my son, I have considered your requests. I have passed them along to the council to discuss, and they will have a decision within a month.” Thor processed the information, nodding his head slowly. “I know you have Loki’s mask. May I know why you took it with you?” Thor heaved a sigh, “He needs to be given trust before he shows it to us. I know my bro-I know Loki well.” Odin pinned Thor with a stern look from his single glittering eye. “I must trust him? I have no reason to, my son.” Thor tensed up as Frigga swept in, her skirts hiked up so she could get between Thor and Odin before it became a brawl. “He’s asking us to trust him with Loki, my dear husband. I support Thor completely on this, so will you trust US with Loki?”  
Thor stared at his mother, a look of awe consuming his expression and smothering his previous anger. No one dared to stand up to Odin like Frigga did, and Thor was so grateful for her support. Odin let out a sigh, nodding. “Fine, but you must let the Midgardians know. When they call for your help, Loki will have to go with you or back into a cell.” Frigga turned to Thor, embracing him. “Hurry on now, the faster you return, the faster Loki will be free to heal.” Frigga smiled as she whispered, helping Thor to ease his guilt and worry.  
The Thunderer left Frigga with a message for Loki in case he didn’t make it back in time to bring his dinner, running full-tilt to Heimdall who just smiled with his peculiar eyes focused on the Thunderer. “I believe you will succeed,” The Gatekeeper said simply, leaving Thor confused as he sent him to Midgard.  
-  
After a few hours of alternately yelling and doting on her husband, Frigga gathered a small feast of Loki’s favorite food and drink, taking it by herself to Loki’s cell. The Guards seemed to hide in every crack and crevice, fearing Frigga’s wrath should they bother her. It broke her heart to see Loki curled up in a corner of the room, his once soft green eyes cold and blank. “Loki, my son,” she called softly. Loki looked at her, “I’m not your blood, and you don’t have to call me such anymore.” Frigga sat down, setting the food and drink on the bed. “Blood or not, I will love you the same as I always have,” She said gently, brushing his hair back from his forehead soothingly. Loki leaned into the touch, cringing a bit with the movement. Frigga could tell he was hurt, but she didn’t delve into it as to give Loki peace.   
They ate in relative silence, speaking occasionally of the past, only happy memories, and of the present they spoke of hope. Frigga cleared the dishes from Loki’s bed before she tucked him in, singing an old lullaby. Loki could feel the magic flowing in her words. She could not remove the mental scars, but she could ease his pain, create a small safe-haven within his mind, and watch over him for the night as he slept. Frigga weaved the magic through her words, hoping against all odds that Thor would return before she had to leave her other son to the wolves that lurked in the shadows. The beasts that lurked in the men who were supposed to protect her family, she made sure to weave a little present into the magic’s that would protect Loki. What a present indeed, for any who attempted forced relations or torture would suffer the greatest agony in time, and they would be marked for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first Thor/Loki and my first Marvel Universe fic. Please be gentle, grammar and misspellings are my own, I have no Beta. I don't own anything mentioned but my ideas and this story its self. I typed this out once and lost all of it because of my internet went down at the worst time. Its going to be a bit of a slow buildup at first, with a few cruel road blocks tossed in. Please comment or give Kudos so I know if its worth it to continue this.


End file.
